Толумния
| wikispecies = Tolumnia | commons = Category:Tolumnia | section name = Синонимы | section text = * * | itis = 500592 | ncbi = 154725 }} ТолумнияНазвание «Толумния» использовано в переводе книги Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. ( ) — род многолетних эпифитных и литофитных травянистых растений семейства Орхидные. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Tolu. Большая часть видов распространены в Вест-Индии, один вид во Флориде. Обитают в равнинных и горных лесах. Этимология и история описания Название роду дал Рафинеск в 1837 году, но «прижилось» оно только в XX веке. Род назван по имени Толумния, прорицателя, сражавшегося на стороне Турна против ЭнеяВергилий, Энеида, книга XII. Инф. из "The Marie Selby Botanical Gardens Illustrated Dictionary of Orchid Genera", Peggy Alrich and Wesley Higgins, 2008 . Морфологическое описание Растения от мелких до средних размеров. Псевдобульбы небольшие или почти отсутствуют. Побег с симподиальным типом нарастания, представляет собой веерообразную розетку листьев, которая после цветения, через несколько лет отмирает. Листья жесткие, суккулентные, заостренные на конце, часто с пильчатым краем. Цветоносы жесткие, часто ветвящиеся. Соцветие многоцветковое. Цветки 1-3 см в диаметре, в окраске сочетаются желтый, коричневый, красный и белый цвета. Губа значительно крупнее остальных листочков околоцветника, часто имеет сложное строение. Виды Список видов (включая устаревшие названия) — по данным Королевских ботанических садов в Кьюhttp://apps.kew.org/wcsp/home.do: * Tolumnia acunae (M.A.Díaz) Nir, 2000 = Tolumnia tuerckheimii * Tolumnia adamsii Sauleda, 1990 = Tolumnia bahamensis * Tolumnia apiculata (Moir) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia guttata * Tolumnia arizajuliana (Withner & J.Jiménez Alm.) Ackerman, 1997 * Tolumnia bahamensis (Nash) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia berenyce (Rchb.f.) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia guttata * Tolumnia borinquinensis Sauleda & Ragan, 1996 = Tolumnia variegata * Tolumnia calochila (Cogn.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia caribensis (Moir) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia haitiensis * Tolumnia caymanensis (Moir) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia leiboldii * Tolumnia compressicaulis (Withner) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia concava (Moir) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia pulchella * Tolumnia cuneilabia (Moir) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia guttata * Tolumnia gauntlettii (Withner & H.P.Jesup) Nir, 1994 * Tolumnia guianensis (Aubl.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia guibertiana (A.Rich.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia gundlachii (C.Wright ex Griseb.) N.H.Williams & Ackerman, 2007 * Tolumnia guttata (L.) Nir, 1994 * Tolumnia haitiensis (Leonard & Ames) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia hawkesiana (Moir) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia sylvestris * Tolumnia henekenii (M.R.Schomb. ex Lindl.) Nir, 1994 = Hispaniella henekenii * Tolumnia intermedia (Bertero ex Spreng.) H.Dietr., 1988 = Tolumnia guianensis * Tolumnia leiboldii (Rchb.f.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia lemoniana (Lindl.) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia guianensis * Tolumnia lucayana (Nash) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia lyrata (Withner) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia guibertiana * Tolumnia moiriana (Osment) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia guibertiana * Tolumnia osmentii (Withner) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia quadriloba * Tolumnia prionochila (Kraenzl.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia pulchella (Hook.) Raf., 1837 * Tolumnia pumilio (Rchb.f.) Hoehne, 1949 = Erycina pumilio * Tolumnia pusilla (L.) Hoehne, 1949 = Erycina pusilla * Tolumnia quadriloba (C.Schweinf.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia sasseri (Moir) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia bahamensis * Tolumnia scandens (Moir) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia sylvestris (Lindl.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia tetrapetala (Jacq.) Braem, 1986 = Tolumnia guttata * Tolumnia triquetra (Sw.) Nir, 1994 * Tolumnia tuerckheimii (Cogn.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia urophylla (Lodd. ex Lindl.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia usneoides (Lindl.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia variegata (Sw.) Braem, 1986 * Tolumnia velutina (Lindl. & Paxton) Braem, 1986 Охрана исчезающих видов Все виды рода Толумния входят в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. В культуре [[Файл:Tolumnia variegata.jpg|thumb|right|270px|''Tolumnia variegata'' Ботаническая иллюстрация из Paxton’s Flower Garden., 1851 г.]] Температурная группа от теплой до умеренной в зависимости от экологии вида. Род широко распространен в культуре, особенно ''Tolumnia variegata (обычно под устаревшим названием Oncidium variegatum)Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. . Наиболее предпочтительна посадка на блок, возможна посадка в небольшую корзинку для эпифитов, пластиковый или керамический горшок. Субстрат - смесь сосновой коры средней фракции (кусочки от 0,5 до 1,0 см), перлита и древесного угля. Не переносят застоя влаги в корнеобитаемой зоне. Между поливами, субстрат должен успеть полностью просохнуть. Плохо переносят засоление субстратаGenus Tolumnia. Относительная влажность воздуха от 40% и выше, в зависимости от требований вида. Наличие движения воздуха вокруг корневой системы способствует максимальному росту, а также уменьшает риск возникновения бактериальных и грибковых инфекций. Места содержания растений желательно оборудовать постоянно работающими вентиляторами. Большинство видов в благоприятных условиях способны цвести дважды в год, многие гибриды могут цвести до трех раз в год. Все виды рода Tolumnia легко скрещиваются между собой и с представителями рода Oncidium, что привело к созданию множества коммерческих гибридов. Цветоносы не удаляют до его отмиранияПеревод статьи Linda Fortner. Equitant Oncidiums or Tolumnia.. Искусственные первичные гибриды (грексы) Межродовые гибриды (грексы) с участием представителей рода Tolumnia Примечания Литература * Ежек Зденек, Орхидеи. Иллюстрированная Энциклопедия. Издательство: Лабиринт, 2005 г. ISBN 5-9287-1134-4 * Ackerman JD, Ward S, 1999, Genetic variation in a widespread, epiphytic orchid: where is the evolutionary potential? Syst. Bot. 24. (2): 282-291 * Braem GJ, 1995, Tolumnia in the Caribbean Islands. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 64. (2): 140-151 * Luckel E, Fessel H, Roth J, 1993, Neues aus dem Department Systematik/Bestimmungszentrale. Orchidee 44. (4): (181)-(182) * Ackerman JD, Galarza Perez M, 1991, Patterns and maintenance of extraordinary variation in the Caribbean orchid, Tolumnia (Oncidium) variegata. Syst. Bot. 16. (1): 182-194 * Sauleda RP, Adams RM, 1991, Florida orchids: taxonomic changes in Oncidium and Tolumnia. Fairchild Trop. Gard. Bull. 46. (3): 24-27 * Sauleda RP, Adams RM, 1991, A reevaluation of the orchid genera Oncidium Swartz and Tolumnia Rafinesque in Florida. Orchid Dig. 55. (4): 167-170 * Sauleda RP, Adams RM, 1990, The genera Oncidium Swartz and Tolumnia Rafinesque in Florida. Florida Orchidist 33. (4): 184-187, 213 * Sauleda RP, Adams RM, 1989, The orchid genera Oncidium Sw. and Tolumnia Raf. in Florida. Rhodora 91. (866): 188-200 * Diaz MA, 1987, Una nueva subespecie de Orquideas de Cuba oriental. Rev. Jard. Bot. Nacion. Univ. Habana 8. (2): 17-20 * Braem GJ, 1986, Tolumnia: Der neue, aber doch alte, Name fur die "Variegaten Oncidien". Orchidee, 37. (2): 55-59 Ссылки * * Видовые очерки и фотографии на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/40015196 Таксономия рода Tolumnia на сайте Tropicos] Категория:Орхидные Категория:Флора Центральной Америки Категория:Комнатные растения